The Life of Jessica Nolan
by areyoucuddlebummed
Summary: A series of out-of-order oneshots about Jessica Nolan and her life at McKinley High. Contains Femslash in some chapters, but not all. (If anyone wants to make a cover image or something for this, please do.)
1. Everything Reminds Me of Him

A/N: Hello! Not my first attempt at writing ever, but my first attempt in years. So if I'm a little rusty, I'm sorry. This is just going to be a series of oneshots featuring my original character, Jess Nolan, and one or more character from the TV show Glee. Some chapters may be serious, some not so serious. All are part of the same storyline; they just may not be in order. Please review! It helps with motivation and learning what to do better!

This first chapter is set during Klaine's breakup.

"Everything reminds me of him."

It was 3:56 on a gloomy Friday afternoon, and Jess was spending some quality time with her bow-tied best friend, Blaine Anderson, in her bedroom. It had been nearly a month since the ex-Warbler and the NYADA student had broken up, but to Blaine, it was as if they'd just parted ways the day before. Blaine was as miserable as he had been the day they separated, and as Blaine's closest friend, Jess had been there for him from the beginning.

"It'll get better, Blaine," Jess assured him, tossing her messenger bag onto the nearby chair and turning to give Blaine a stern look. The two had just gotten out of their Glee club's scheduled Friday after-school meeting, and Jess was hoping that a weekend of fun would help her friend feel better. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Time heals all wounds. I know that saying's incredibly overused, but it's also incredibly true. Trust me." Slipping her cell phone out of the front pocket of her jeans, she turned the screen on and unlocked it. As she was fiddling with it, she added, "I'm going to text Sam and we're going to go out tonight. And we're going to have fun."

Blaine pursed his lips, setting his messenger bag onto the bed before sitting down next to it. "I don't know. I think I might want to stay in tonight. Watch a few movies, maybe." He shrugged, leaning back and propping himself up on his hands.

Jess raised her gaze from her phone to her friend, a look of disapproval on her face. "Yeah? Watch a few movies that you and Kurt used to watch all the time? Maybe eat some popcorn like you two used to eat every time you watched them and literally rub salt in your wounds?" she accused.

Sometimes Blaine hated that she knew him so well. "Where are we going?" he gave in, slipping his shoes off and leaning down to straighten them.

Jess returned her eyes to her phone as she heard the notification tone go off. "That new place Sam's been talking about, probably. Panther," she answered as she replied to Sam's text message. "It's his turn to pick. I'd be surprised if he didn't pick that." Once she was finished sending her reply, she slid her phone back into her pocket and joined Blaine on her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine was silent for a moment. Did he want to talk about it? He'd talked about it an awful lot over the past few weeks, and it's not like he ever had any new things to say. He was hurt. He was depressed. He was ashamed of himself. He hated himself. He was miserable. He missed Kurt. He wished he could turn back time. He was surprised Jess didn't get tired of hearing the same things over and over again, but he supposed he'd do the same for her if their roles were reversed. He didn't want them to be. He wouldn't wish this pain on his worst enemy. "I just- I miss him." That's how he started out all of their talks. The ones about his situation, anyway. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I never... I never meant for this to happen." He would do anything to have Kurt back, anything to take back what he did. But wishing was getting him nowhere so far.

Jess thought about what he was saying. He'd talked about this before with her, but she would have to go about it differently this time. Simple support and sympathy wasn't helping any. She sighed, running a hand through her close-cut dark brown hair. "Do you want my honest opinion?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine looked the tomboy in the eyes and, after a moment of what Jess assumed to be him deciding whether or not he did, in fact, want her honest opinion, he nodded. "I think you two are meant to be. And I think that if you show Kurt that you really mean business, that you really regret what you did, and that you really are trying to earn his trust back, then eventually things will work out. But I also think that focusing on it and letting it eat away at you and stressing out about it so much isn't going to help at all. Relax, Blaine," Jess told him, scooting closer to him to put what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you guys are supposed to be together, and you do your best to show him that you're there for him no matter what and that you would never cheat on him again, you will be together. Don't worry about it. Don't stress about it. Have fun. You've only got one life. Don't waste it making yourself miserable over something you can't help. Go out with me and Sam, talk to people, maybe get a little drunk, have some fun with us. Believe me; you'll feel a lot better once you realize that the only thing keeping it from happening is you."

Blaine stared at Jess for a moment, processing what she was trying to tell him. "I think-" he whispered finally, after a full minute of silence. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "I think I can try that."

Jess grinned, proud of him for agreeing to try, and proud of herself for actually giving what she considered to be good advice. That didn't happen too often. "Good. We're leaving at nine, so we'd better get some homework done if we want to be ready in time."

"Don't even mention The Winter Soldier to me; I haven't seen it yet and I'm bitter as hell about it," Jess slurred to a mostly-sober man who looked to be in his early twenties who, she assumed, had seen her Captain America t-shirt and decided to chat her up. "I refuse to let it be spoiled for me." She grimaced, twirling the scotch in her tumbler as she glared down at it. "And if that's your attempt at flirting, don't waste your time," she added before pouring the rest of the alcohol down her throat. The man hesitated before apparently deciding that the odds were not in his favor tonight and leaving in search of more easily seduced women.

Jess vaguely noticed that the man had disappeared as she turned to look for her companions. Scanning the club, she spotted Sam on the dance floor with a girl who looked about their age, trying out his impressions on her, it looked like. Jess smiled; Sam was a sweetheart. He hoped this girl could appreciate him and his.. skills.

Continuing her search, she found Blaine at one of the tables at the other end of the room. A boy was sitting across from him, but she couldn't see what he looked like; he was facing away from her. It seemed the Blaine wasn't the one talking at the moment, but there was one thing that caught Jess's eye that she hadn't seen in a while: a smile. A genuine smile. Jess smiled as she saw Blaine catch her eye, his face reddening as he quickly returned his attention back to the boy he was sitting across from.

Well, it's a start, Jess thought, and turned back around to order another scotch.

Well, I hope you all liked it! Please please please review, it really helps. Also, if you guys have any idea what I can download (for free) that's better than using Notepad, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know. At the moment, I'm stuck with it, and I'd really like to be able to use things like italics and such.

Until next time! 


	2. It's Going to be Fun

A/N: Hello, hello! I got a better program that Notepad, so hopefully it works out better! Let's just hope for the best. Anyway. This chapter will focus more on Jess and Santana. Set during season mid-season one. So Santana is in the Glee club, but hasn't really, you know, warmed up to anyone besides the unholy trinity.

"You _cannot_ expect anyone here to believe that."

Jess was quickly beginning to realize that sitting with the cheerios at lunch, despite Brittany's assurance that it was going to be "fun," was a mistake. The brunette couldn't keep her mouth shut, and she should've known that wouldn't mesh well with the 'popular kids'. She certainly knew it now as she glared at a slightly surprised Santana Lopez. She could tell that the Latina wasn't used to being called out on anything.

"Excuse me, _Lance Bass_, don't you have a rehearsal with the rest of NSYNC to get to?" Santana snapped back, referring to Jess's appearance. She wasn't the most feminine of girls, especially in style, with her close-cut brown hair and her boyish clothing, and one of Santana's favorite things to pick on was the fact that she looked like she belonged in a boy band. It didn't bother Jess all that much; in fact, nicknames, intended to be hurtful or not, never interested her much. So when the cheerio 'insulted' her and Brittany said, "Good one, San," Jess simply rolled her eyes.

"You know you aren't fooling anybody with your _'I just love Glee club so much'_ act, Santana; literally _everybody_ knows that Coach Sylvester sent you, Quinn, and Brittany to the Glee club to be her little spies."

"And what do you care, Howie Dorough? You're not even _in_ the Glee club." It was true. Despite the fact that her close friend, Kurt, was in it, and had insinuated numerous times that she should be as well, she wasn't in the Glee club. When it came to singing in front of other people, she was shy. Kurt had never even heard her sing, but he certainly wanted to find out. Jess had refused, but she knew that Kurt was going to wear her down eventually.

Jess leaned forward, lowering her voice. "I care because that club means _everything_ to some of my closest friends, and I'll be damned if I let Quinn Fabray and her little _minions_ ruin it for them," she snarled. She knew she'd struck a nerve with the 'minions' comment as soon as she saw Santana's right eye twitch.

"First of all," Santana began, leaning forward as well and looking Jess in the eye, "I am _not_ Quinn Fabray's minion, and you'd do best to remember it." The death glare Jess was receiving was almost enough to convince her that backing down was the best option, but Jess was always more stubborn than she was scared. "Second, do you think I'm _scared _of you? Is that what I'm getting from this? Because let me tell you something, Jesse McCartney. Santana Lopez isn't scared of _anyone._"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to _scare_ you, Santana," Jess replied, an insincerely sweet smile spreading across her face. "I was simply letting you know. So that things don't come as a surprise to you later on. Honestly, I was doing you a favor."

Santana rolled her eyes at Jess and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Brittany, who was sitting to the right of Jess, clearing her throat. The two girls who'd previously been at each other's throats turned their attention to the blonde as she said, "Lunch is almost over and you guys ruined all the fun we were going to have."

Jess pursed her lips, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Brittany," she apologized, glancing at Santana with a look that said, "You apologize, too."

Santana just stared back for a second before turning her gaze back to Brittany. "I'm sorry, Britt," she said, reaching her hand out and laying it on top of Brittany's. "But I told you not to invite the freaks to our table."

"I was going to talk to you guys about something, but you started fighting before I could get to it," Brittany pouted, and when Jess asked, "What were you going to talk to us about?" she replied with, "Puck invited me to a party he's having at his house for the glee club, and he wanted me to invite you guys for him."

Jess rolled her eyes at the look of disgust on Santana's face. "Yeah, real convincing. I can feel the Glee club love just radiating from you," she teased, giving the girl another sickeningly sweet smile in reply to the glare she received for her comment. "Anyway," she continued, turning her head to look back at Brittany. "Why'm I invited? I'm not in the Glee club."

Brittany shrugged. "You hang around all of us all the time anyway, and Puck said you probably would be soon enough," she explained.

Jess nodded in understanding, pursing her lips. Nobody'd heard her voice, but they were all convinced she was going to be in the club with them. She didn't know what Kurt was telling them, but she didn't have the energy to argue about it.

"Well, despite the fact that a bunch of losers are going to be there, I'll go. Puck's parties are usually bangin' no matter what obstacles are thrown their way." Santana shrugged, standing up and grabbing her tray before turning and making her way to the trash can.

"I suppose I'll go as well," Jess said. "Kurt'd probably drag me there anyway, even if I said no."

Brittany smiled and grabbed her tray, standing up and walking toward the trash can as well, leaving Jess at the table to finish her tray of food by herself.

Beer and games, Jess had found out, made a fantastic party. Everyone, including her, were on at least their seventh drink by the time Puck announced that they were going to be playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"As host, I will go first," Puck said with a smirk as he pulled one of the slips of paper that they'd all written their names on out of the hat. Looking down at it, he read it and grinned. "Finny, buddy, you're up."

Finn blinked and stared up at Puck for a second, processing what was happening. The poor boy had gotten pretty drunk, and it was obviously messing with his brain functions. Something apparently clicked in his head eventually, though, because he stood up and followed Puck to the closet a few seconds later.

Jess turned her head slightly toward Kurt, still eying the closet door after it shut behind the two. "Think they're gonna make out?" she joked, her gaze switching from the door to Kurt.

A chuckle escaped Kurt's throat as he leaned back against the couch they were both sitting on. "It'd be a dream come true," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked over at her.

Laughing, Jess turned her attention away from Kurt and began looking around the room while she waited for the seven minutes to be up. Mercedes was sitting on the floor, listening to Rachel rant about something- Jess didn't care enough to listen- passionately and wearing a look that said, "Please stop talking." Jess smiled at the scene before moving on. Artie and Tina were talking; it sounded like flirting. Mike and Matt were talking as they sat in a couple of chairs across the room, a little bit behind Mercedes and Rachel. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were talking amongst themselves on the floor a few feet in front of the couch she and Kurt were sitting on.

Before she knew it, the seven minutes were up and the two jocks emerged from the dark closet. Puck turned around to face Finn and said, "Dude, pick the next person to go in there with someone."

"Uh." Finn began to scan the room, his gaze falling first on Jess. "Jess," he decided before making his way over to Quinn and sitting beside her, draping his arm over her shoulder.

Jess stood up, chuckling when she heard, "Don't pick me next," from a panicked Kurt who hadn't even wanted to play in the first place. She walked over to the hat that Puck was holding out for her and ruffled the papers around for a moment before pulling out an individual slip. When she read it, she nearly groaned. "Santana."

At the mention of her name, Santana perked up, looking over to see what was going on. She'd been too caught up making fun of Finn and his time in the closet with Puck and had forgotten that it was still going on. When she realized _who _had said her name, she swore under her breath, reluctantly standing up. "Let's get this over with, Nick Lachey," she said as she walked over to the closet and opened the door, not waiting for Jess as she entered the closet.

Jess followed her, shutting the door behind her once she'd entered the closet. There was no light bulb, so it was pitch black. It was a good thing it'd been cleared out before the party, because Jess was clumsy, and she surely would've tripped if there'd been anything in there with her besides Santana.

"So," Jess began. Even though she severely disliked Santana, she disliked awkward silences more. "Having fun?"

"Your small talk needs some work," was all Santana said in reply, and so Jess gave up on trying to talk.

About a minute later, Santana spoke again. "I am."

"You're what?"

"Having fun. Even with your Backstreet Boy ass around."

"Are you calling my ass pretty?" Jess joked, grinning.

"Shut it, Joey McIntyre," Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

Jess decided that now was the time to bring up something she'd wanted to talk about for a good amount of time now. "You _do_ realize that these aren't insults, right? You're basically just calling me attractive," she pointed out.

Silence was her only answer. Jess furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't have time to say anything else. At that moment, Puck opened the door, said, "The seven minutes are up," and moved out of the way so that she and Santana could reenter the room. As Jess made her way back to the couch and Santana made her way back to her friends, Jess glanced back at Santana, wondering why she hadn't gotten a snappy retort from the dark-haired girl.

A/N: Hope you liked it! _**Please**_ review. I want to know what you all think. And it helps get me motivated to write more, if you like it. And if you have any requests on which of Jess's relationships you'd like to be explored more, feel free to request it. I might get some motivation for it, especially if I know someone wants to read about it. Until next time!


End file.
